


love beyond all fear

by teasockschocolate



Series: Carlwheeler Appreciation Week [4]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluffy, anyway, decide for yourself if its actually quality lol, quality over quantitiy?, sooo short whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasockschocolate/pseuds/teasockschocolate
Summary: He knew how it felt to be without her and nothing terrified him more than having to feel it again.





	love beyond all fear

**Author's Note:**

> day 4!! “You know I want you” | Intimate moments/smut
> 
> so yeah im not gonna write smut bc i am the actual most awkward person in the world so no one wants that. closest i could get is just some fluffy lovey stuff

There were a few moments during the fateful night in the ring where he thought she would kiss him or let him kiss her. His body achingly remembers the brief seconds when she’d crashed into him, sending them both tumbling to the ground, and had paused as she kneeled over him, straddling his hips. When he closed his eyes, he could smell her hair, feel the warmth of her skin and it wasn’t fair.

There were moments in the weeks after where he’d see her across the room in her practice clothes and his thoughts would make his neck burn and he’d have to excuse himself. It was worse when she was in costume.

And then she had kissed him in the hospital and he had burned with a fevour in his chest, lacing his fingers through her hair and wordlessly pouring out how much and how long he had wanted to kiss her.

Now he made sure to hold her close, to stroke her hair, to kiss every inch of her because he knew how it felt to be restrained from her. He worshipped the ground she walked on and the air she breathed and drank in everything about her. When she took the lead (more often than not) he was all too keen to let her do whatever she wanted.

And in softer moments, his heart burst anytime she’d meet his eyes across the tent and offer a warm smile, no sadness or longing anymore in either of their faces, lazy afternoons where he’d stretch out one of her curls to watch it bounce back, bury his nose into the crook of her neck and breathe in the sweet warmth that was undeniably hers.

He knew how it felt to be without her and nothing terrified him more than having to feel it again. But without even voicing those worries she could tell, she always could, and would nestle closer and tighter and he knew he was home at last.


End file.
